Implants and other medical devices implanted into the body of an animal or human body can trigger various immunological responses and rejection reactions. Such responses and reactions could prevent implantation of the medical device or affect the operation of the medical device in the body.
Accordingly, there is a general need for providing implants and medical devices with surfaces that prevent or at least reduce triggering immunological responses and rejection reactions in the host body. Various physical and chemical surface treating methods have been proposed in the art. The former includes coating the surface with various biocompatible materials, such as biocompatible metals or metal alloys, to present a biocompatible surface towards the immune system of the host body.
WO 2013/055749 discloses a chemical modification of implant surfaces to increase the immune tolerance of implantable medical devices. The surfaces of the implantable medical device are coated with one or more diketopiperazines.
However, so for there have been little progress in the art of biologically modifying surfaces of implants and medical devices using biomolecules such as proteins and enzymes. Hence, there is a need for a technology enabling modifying surfaces of such implants with various biomolecules.